


Home Keys

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5853223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s just a simple trace, shouldn’t take too long at all.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Keys

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #473 "broken"

“Boss,” said McGee, hovering anxiously at the corner of Gibbs’s desk, “are you sure you have time for this? Because I can ask Abby… or Palmer…”

Gibbs glared at him. “Abs is buried in evidence and Palmer’s with Ducky. Bishop and DiNozzo are questioning witnesses, which leaves you and me, so _talk_ , McGee.”

“Yes, boss,” he said, automatically, cradling his broken-and-taped fingers against his chest. “It’s just a simple trace, shouldn’t take too long at all.”

Gibbs typed slower than anyone McGee had ever met, but an hour later they had their results.

“Good job, McGee.”

He smiled. “Thanks, boss.”

THE END


End file.
